


heat wave

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AND SHES NOT A SNITCH, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Iroh Ships Them, Jin is smooth, Look i was rewatching the episode, Romance, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, a mild hint, and they’re just so cute, at angst, because I needed some fluff today, but that’s it - Freeform, i love jin, id link it but I can’t find it, just a hint, mind you, where is that tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Jin isn’t a snitch





	heat wave

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing my “and love will be your teacher” series to write some Jinko because its cute and adorable and honestly I love it just as much as I love Maiko
> 
> EDIT: I found the post!! https://theteashopgirl.tumblr.com/post/188574475662/rufiozuko-dominators-greater-best-villain

A familiar dark haired girl came into the tea shop the day after Zuko's disastrous and yet not-so-disastrous date. He didn’t really know how it had gone to be honest. It certainly hadn’t _ended_ well, he knew. And he’d been awkward as ever through a good portion of it- just as Azula had always laughed at him about. (Not that she was any better with people.) But he’d... he'd felt happier for a brief period in the middle, and he’d genuinely enjoyed being there with Jin, even if his stomach twisted at the thought that he, that _Lee_, was all a lie. So when Zuko, pouring tea behind the counter while Iroh bustled over another pot, saw Jin approach the counter, he froze in the middle of his task, eyes wide. 

Jin smiled sweetly, placing her hands on the counter, and said, "I just wanted to say I enjoyed our date last night very much." 

Zuko gulped audibly, putting down the tea pot. 

She continued, a hand fiddling with one of her admittedly adorable braids, "I know it didn’t end well, but I can understand that you weren’t ready." She lifted dark eyes to his and then away, "We've all lost people." A sigh and then, "And I’m sorry I pushed you into going out with me even when you didn’t seem into it-“ 

Zuko started, his palms flat against the counter, attempting to clumsily reassure her, "No- no! I- I... I enjoyed it! Ah very much! But- I - there are some things that um. That are- are irreconcilable! I just- I- I  _can’t_ ." 

Jin blinked and then she smiled beatifically, eyes sparkling as she seemed to realize the problem, words utterly confusing, "I’m not a snitch,  _Lee_." 

He tilted his head trying to understand, twiddling his thumbs, "Uh... What?"

She took one of his nervous hands gently and leaned forward, completely earnest as she looked into his eyes, "I’m not a snitch." She leaned in further and whispered conspiratorially, "_You’re a _ _firebender_ _._" 

He paled, breath stopping in his chest. She looked away, half chuckling, "I knew after the lamps, which was very sweet- but I’m not completely stupid, Lee."

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw how frozen he looked, his other hand gripping the edge of the counter in a white knuckled grip, trembling slightly. His face seemed to have drained of all color.

Jin stared, astonished for moment, and then jolted, frantically trying to reassure him, "No, it’s okay! I didn’t mean it like that!" Her voice lowered again, "I’m- I’m not going to turn you in to the Dai Li!" 

"You’re- you’re  not? " 

She shook her head vehemently, "No, of course not! You’re not  _spies_ . You’re just... lost." She pursed her lips, "I’m not going to betray you because you’re a firebender, that would be silly."

Zuko's eyes glanced around the room before muttering, "It’s happened before." 

Her brow softened, "Well  _I_ wouldn’t." 

He seemed to have relaxed, or as well as he seemed to be able too. His eyes flicked to hers and then away before he mumbled, "Thanks." 

Jin shyly rubbed his unusually warm knuckles, looking away, "I- I'm just... I... I guess I should’ve figured it all out sooner though. It was a bit obvious." His brows furrowed in puzzlement, "It was?"  


She smiled, "Because you’re so hot." 

Zuko blinked, cheeks flushing a bright pink, "Was- was-“ his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "Was that a pun?" His voice still came out at a higher pitch than usual. 

It was Jin's turn to blush, "Maybe? It was a pick up line?"

Zuko's ears turned red, "Oh. Ahm." He squeaked, "Th- thanks?” 

Jin straightened and leaned back, touch leaving his now scorching hand. She smiled brightly and waved goodbye, "I guess I’ll come back tomorrow!" She smiled sweetly, "with another line!" She added, "I'll wait until you feel ready!" 

She seemed to think of something else and spoke, "See you tomorrow, Hotstuff." She winked and sauntered out. 

Zuko gaped, face pink. 

Iroh slapped his back, he’d completely forgotten his uncle had been behind him, "That is a fine young woman you’ve found, Prince Zuko! I suggest you keep her!" He doubled over with laughter. 

Zuko hissed, pink flush turning bright red, "Uncle!" 

He grabbed the pot of tea, scowling as he resumed pouring it.

Zuko wasn’t able to get Jin out of his head for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
